


Day One: Fantasy

by MamaNana



Series: AUgust/AUtember [1]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: My first story of AUgust (or in this case, AUtember). Sol/Aria request for Bluewatersapphire.A curse has stricken a knight and turned him into a dragon. Now his beloved is on a quest to find a cure.
Relationships: Aria/Sol Badguy
Series: AUgust/AUtember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722
Kudos: 10





	Day One: Fantasy

“Ugh, what a pain in the ass.” The old dragon huffed while trudging along while his rider gently patted his spiked head.

“Behave yourself. We'll find that spell in no time.” She smiled and nudged him to pick up the pace. “Unless you want to remain as my trusted mount forever. I would be the envy of the Illyrian kingdom. I'd even make the Three Kings jealous!”

The thought of making Lord Kiske jealous was tempting, and it showed when he puffed out a bit of smoke and fire. “Hn. Only if I can live in your home.”

That made the knight think. “Hmmmm... you'd take up a lot of space. But I'm sure my sisters can find a nice cozy cave for you instead.”

“No thanks.” He grumbled.

“Then let's keep go-”

“Lady Aria.”

The monotone voice caught Aria's attention almost immediately. She looked up to see a small faerie fluttering before them. Twin orbs of black and white rotated silently around the little one's form. “I've come bearing a message from Lady Elphelt.”

“Elphelt?!” Dozens of scenarios ran through Aria's mind. Just what had her sister gotten into this time?! Hopefully it was just a minor accident on one of the many target practice trips El loved to take and not something serious like when that wench of a mother tried to kidnap her. “What is the message, Ramlethal?”

“She believes she's found a cure for your beloved, but the one who possesses it is the dreaded red witch.”

Hearing that made Aria's heart sink. A regular witch was no match for a knight such as herself, but the one in red was no pushover. She'd have to create a plan. “Thank you, Ram. Please tell Elphelt to return so we ca-”

Ramlethal shook her head. “There is more to her message. She has already started towards the witch's lair. She said to come post-haste, as there is a very rare weakness in the magic shield surrounding the Forbidden Mountains.”

So much for planning. Aria sighed and nodded to the faerie. “Please let the Kings know of this, and to prepare for any potential retaliation. We will be back as soon as possible.”

“Be safe on your travels, my Lady.” Ramlethal fluttered before vanishing.

During the exchange, the dragon had plopped on the ground, not wanting to hear any of it. Aria responded with very urgent nudges. “Let's go, you big lump! This is the chance we've been waiting for! Don't you want to be human again?!”

“Eh.”

“Oh no don't you give me that.” She leaned in and hugged his neck from behind, whispering in his ear. “Do this for us, okay? I miss you, Frederick. I miss having my big knight at my side.” And with those sweet words, she pecked his scaly cheek.

Soon the dragon's body softened, and his crimson tail wagged. “...You always knew how to talk to me.” He got to his feet and spread his wings, using those powerful haunches to launch them into the air. “You're gonna miss these rides. I know it.”

Aria smiled as they flew. “Maybe, but other rides will come along. Better ones.”

That response alone had the dragon flapping double-time. Next stop: the red witch's lair!


End file.
